wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/I/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI. Zmiana Mussonu. O jedynastej powróciliśmy do naszego obozowiska i jak łatwo pojmiecie, pilno nam było jak najspieszniej opuścić Kavnpore: na nieszczęście drobne uszkodzenia w maszynie zniewalały nas pozostać i dopiero nazajutrz ze świtem puściliśmy się w drogę. Zostawało mi więc pół dnia, czas ten zamyśliłem najlepiej użyć zwiedzając Lucknów. Zamiarem Banksa było wcale nie zbliżać się do tego miasta, w którem Munro znowu byłby się znachodził pośród wspomnień wojny. I miał słuszność! Byłoby to za wiele znowu boleśnych wzruszeń dla pułkownika. Więc w południe wsiadłem na kolej która łączy Kavnpore z Lucknowem, i za dwie godziny stanąłem w tej stolicy królestwa Oude, którą to pragnąłem widzieć tylko ogólnie. Poznałem istotnie to co już nieraz słyszałem o pomnikach tego miasta, budowanych pod panowaniem cesarzy muzułmańskich w XVII wieku. Twórcą ich był jakiś francuz, lijonczyk, nazwiskiem Martin, był on prostym żołnierzem w armii Lally-Tollendal w roku 1730 i ulubieńcem króla; i on to był twórcą, kierownikiem, a można powiedzieć, budowniczym, tych mniemanych cudów stolicy w Oude. Rezydencya urzędowa panującego, Kaiserbagh, dziwaczna mięszanina wszystkich stylów jakie tylko mogły wylęgnąć się w wyobraźni kaprala; wszystko tu obliczone na zewnętrzny efekt, wewnątrz nic, a i ten zewnętrzny strój, to tylko mieszanina, coś trochę chińskiego, indyjskiego, maurytańskiego i europejskiego. Inny znowu pałac, mniejszy trochę, Farid Bakch, dzieło Marcina również dziwacznie wygląda. Zupełnie inaczej rzecz się ma z pałacem Imambara, jest on zbudowany w środku fortecy, przez Kaïfiatoulla, pierwszego budowniczego w Indyach w XVII wieku, i jest rzeczywiście przepyszny i imponujący przedstawia widok ze swemi tysiącami dzwoneczków które zdobią jego wieżyczki. Zwiedziwszy jeszcze pałac Martin, i przepyszny park który ciągnie się na około miasta, przejechawszy główne ulice, wróciłem wieczorem do Kawnpore. Nazajutrz 31 maja skoro świt udaliśmy się w drogę. — A! przecież zawołał kapitan Hod, przecież raz już skończyliśmy z Allahabad'ami z Kawnpor'ami z Lucknow'ami i innemi wielkiemi miastami o które tyle dbam co żołnierz o próżny nabój. — O tak skończyło się z miastami odrzekł Banks a teraz pojedziemy w prostej linii ku północy i do gór Himalaya. — Brawo! krzyknął wesoło kapitan. Dla mnie prawdziwemi, najpiękniejszemi Indyami nie są owe prowincye najeżone miastami i zaludnione Indusami, ale te przestrzenie na których żyją swobodnie moi przyjaciele, słonie, lwy, tygrysy, pantery, lamparty, niedźwiedzie, bawoły i węże! to jedyna, prawdziwie godna zamieszkania część półwyspu.... Jak poznasz te okolice, kochany Maucler, nie będziesz żałował cudów doliny Gangiesu. — Nigdy niczego nie będę żałował w twoim towarzystwie, kapitanie. — Jednakowoż, rzekł Banks, są jeszcze w okolicach północno - wschodnich ciekawe miasta, jak, Delhi, Agra, Lahor... — Eh! kochany inżynierze, niewarto i mówić o tych nędznych mieścinach! zawołał Hod. — Nędznych mieścinach! powtórzył Banks ależ to są wspaniałe miasta! Ale bądź spokojny, Maucler, dodał zwracając się do mnie, będę się starał abyś mógł zwiedzić te miasta, nie krzyżując myśliwskich planów kapitana. — Ah to wybornie! rzekł kapitan, to od dziś dopiero zacznie się dla mnie prawdziwa podróż! Potem zawołał donośnym głosem: „Fox!” — Jestem panie kapitanie! rzekł służący jego stając i oddając ukłon wojskowy. — Fox, opatrz i przygotuj dubeltówki karabiny i rewolwery. — Już opatrzone i przygotowane. — Wyczyść zamki! — Już oczyszczone. — Więc wszystko w porządku? — Wszystko. — Niechże jeszcze będzie w większym porządku jeżeli to możebne! — Będzie panie kapitanie. — Nie zadługo do listy stanowiącej twoją chlubę i chwałę, przybędzie trzydziesty ósmy, — Trzydziesty ósmy! powtórzył Fox i oczy jego zaiskrzyły się ogniem. Przygotuję mu kulę, na którą nie powinien się użalać. — Dobrze Fox, a teraz oddal się. Fox znowu oddał ukłon wojskowy i odszedł zamknąć się w swojej zbrojowni. Oto plan tej drugiej części naszej podróży, plan, który wcale już nie miał być zmienionym, chyba w niespodzianych jakich wypadkach. Siedmdziesiąt pięć kilometrów drogi posuwać się mieliśmy w kierunku północno wschodnim, a potem już zwrócimy się prosto na północ przez Biswah, koło gór Nepaul i przez królestwo Oude i Rohilkhande. Inżynier tak nakreślił plan naszej podróży; aby wszelkim zapobiedz trudnościom. Wprawdzie w północnym Industanie mogło być trudno o węgiel, lecz drzewa pewnie nie zabraknie. Słoń nasz stalowy będzie mógł doskonale się posuwać po szerokich i dobrze utrzymanych drogach, w pośród najpiękniejszych lasów półwyspu indyjskiego. Prawie siedmdziesiąt kilometrów drogi oddzielało nas od małej mieściny Biswah. Postanowiono, że posuwać się będziemy z umiarkowaną prędkością, aby z łatwością można było zatrzymać się czy to dla przypatrzenia się jakim pięknym krajobrazom, czy dla myśliwych żeby mogli polować. Mnie zostawiono wolność towarzyszenia kapitanowi w tych myśliwskich wycieczkach, lecz że nie byłem tak zapalonym myśliwym jak oni, nie często im towarzyszyłem. Od czasu jak zmieniliśmy kierunek podróży, pułkownik Munro więcej przystawał z nami. Zdala od miast i doliny Gangiesu, pośród niezmierzonych pól i lasów zdawał się mniej znękany i przygnębiony. A jednak pewnie nie zapomniał ani na chwilę, że olbrzym stalowy wiedzie nas ku północy Indyi, gdzie zdawał się pociągać go jakiś nieprzeparty fatalizm. Czy to przy obiedzie, czy w wieczornych pogadankach przeciągających się niekiedy późno w noc, rozmowa jego była więcej daleko ożywioną jak dotąd. Mac Neil przeciwnie, od owej bytności przy studni w Kawnpore, stał się daleko posępniejszym jak dawniej. Czyżby sam widok Bibi Ghar'u odżywił w nim chęć i nadzieję zemsty. — Nie panie, rzekł raz do mnie. Nana Sahib żyje nie podobna aby go nam zabili! Pierwszy dzień podróży przeszedł jak najspokojniej, nawet kapitanowi i Foxowi nie nadarzyła się sposobność ubicia choćby drobnej jakiej zwierzyny. Byłato rzeczywiście rzecz niezwykła, i można było przypuszczać, że pojawienie się naszego słonia stalowego, odstraszało dzikie zwierzęta tych równin. Jechaliśmy tuż obok żungli będących zwykle siedliskiem tygrysów i innych dzikich mięsożerców rasy kociej ani jeden się nie pokazał, choć podczas gdyśmy wolno się posuwali, nasi dwaj myśliwi nieraz więcej jak milę lub dwie oddalali się od pociągu. Więc tedy radzi nie radzi musieli zabierać Blaka i Fana i z ich pomocą polować na drobną zwierzynę, o którą pan Parazard codziennie się dopominał. Nasz pan kuchmistrz gniewał się na Foxa, gdy tenże użalał się na brak tygrysów, panter, gepardów i innych podobnych zwierząt, ruszał wtedy pogardliwie ramionami mówiąc: — Mniejsza o nie, alboż to można jeść. Dnia tego obozowaliśmy w cieniu olbrzymich bananów; noc była równie cicha i spokojna jak dzień ją poprzedzający, nawet ryk dzikich zwierząt nie zakłócił ogólnej ciszy. Słoń nasz spoczywał, żadnego nie wydając głosu, ogniska zostały pogaszone, a nawet dla dogodzenia kapitanowi, Banks nie puścił prądu elektrycznego do oczu stalowego słonia, które z tego powodu świeciły jak dwie wielkie latarnie. Nic i to nic pomogło: zwierzę żadno się nie okazało. Tak trwało przez dwa dni następne 1go i 2go czerwca. Kapitan był w rozpaczy. — Zamieniono mi moje królestwo Oude, powtarzał, przeniesiono je do Europy; nie ma ani jednego tygrysa, zupełnie jakby na równinach Szkocyi. — Być może kochany kapitanie, odrzekł pułkownik Munro, że po ostatnich obławach zwierzęta oddaliły się gdzieś daleko, ale nie smuć się, jak tylko zbliżymy się do stóp gór Nepaul, będziesz mógł zadowolić swą myśliwską namiętność. — Tem się też tylko pocieszam, odrzekł kapitan Hod, inaczej trzebaby chyba nasze kule na drobny śrut przetopić. Dzień 3go czerwca był nadzwyczaj skwarny; gdyby nie wielkie drzewa ocieniające drogę, bylibyśmy się chyba literalnie popiekli w naszym domu przenośnym. Termometr pokazywał 46 stopni w cieniu, najlżejszy wietrzyk nie zawiewał. Może i to palące powietrze było powodem, że dzikie zwierzęta nie porzuciły nor swoich nawet i w nocy. Nazajutrz już ze wschodem słońca, horyzont od strony wschodniej był mocno zachmurzony, przedstawiał nam się wtedy przepyszny widok zjawiska mirażu, które w jednych częściach Indyi nazywają „scekote”, czyli zamki powietrzne, w innych znowu „dessasur” czyli złudzenie Nie okazała nam się, jak to najczęściej bywa złudna powierzchnia wody z odbitemi w jej przezroczach przedmiotami, ale cały łańcuch nie wielkich wzgórz, na których wznosiły się najfantastyczniejsze pałace i zamki, na podobieństwo starożytnych schronień burgrafów, na wyżynach doliny Renu. W jednej chwili zostaliśmy przeniesieni w romańską okolicę starej Europy, ale o pięć lub sześć wieków w tył, w pełnią średnich wieków. Zjawisko mirażu przedstawiało się tak wyraźnie, że można było uwierzyć w jego rzeczywistość. To też stalowy nasz olbrzym z całym przyrządem tegoczesnej mechaniki, pędzący ku jakiemuś grodowi XI. stulecia, wydawał mi się daleko niewłaściwszym, niż gdy otoczony kłębami pary, przebiegał krainy Visznu i Brahmy. — Stokrotne dzięki, wspaniała przyrodo! zawołał Hod, przecież po tylu minaretach, meczetach, pagodach, kopułach, raczyłaś nareszcie okazać nam jakiś stary gród z czasów feudalnych, roztaczając przed naszemi oczyma cuda romańskie i gotyckie. — Jakiż poetycki zapał ogarnął przyjaciela Hoda! zawołał Banks, czy nie połknął on jakiej ballady przed śniadaniem! — Śmiej się i szydź sobie kolego Banksie, ale patrz! Oto przedmioty na pierwszym planie zwiększają się! krzaki zmieniają się w drzewa, pagórki w góry. — A gdyby tu były koty, zmieniłyby się w tygrysy, wszak tak kapitanie? — Ach, jak by to było dobrze, kochany Banksie! zawołał kapitan. Ale otoż i rozwiewają się moje prześliczne nadreńskie pałace, nastaje rzeczywistość, prosty krajobraz królestwa Oude, w którem nawet dzikie zwierzęta nie chcą zamieszkiwać. Słońce okazując się od wschodniej strony horyzontu, zmieniło załamywanie się światła, wzgórza i wznoszące się na nich zamki i miasta rozwiały się jak pałace z kart za dmuchnięciem przekształcając się w płaszczyznę. — Ponieważ zjawisko znikło już unosząc za sobą poetycką werwę kapitana Hod, czy chcecie przyjaciele moi, wiedzieć co ono zapowiada? rzekł Banks. — Prosimy, kochany inżynierze, zawołał kapitan Hod. — Oto bardzo bliską zmianę temperatury. Są to pierwsze dni czerwca, w których zawsze w tych stronach następują zmiany klimatyczne, a z niemi peryjodyczne deszcze. — Kochany inżynierze, w naszym domu jesteśmy dobrze schronieni, czyż nie prawda? a zatem nie boję się choćby i potopowego deszczu wolałbym go nawet, niż te upały... — W takim razie będziesz zadowolony, deszczu tylko co niewidać, już pierwsze chmury zaczynają się zbierać w południowo zachodniej stronie. — Banks nie mylił się, nad wieczorem mgły gromadziły się w stronie zachodniej horyzontu, co wskazywało że musson powstanie w nocy. To Ocean Indyjski przesełał tak przez cały półwysep gęste mgły swoje nasycone elektrycznością, niby owe puszki bożka wiatrów Eola, w których trzymał zamknięte wichry i burze. Tegoż dnia pojawiały się inne jeszcze zjawiska, dobrze zrozumiałe dla każdego Anglo - Indyanina. Tumany nader zbitego kurzu kłębiły się na drodze podczas biegu pociągu; wprawdzie sam obrót kół wagonów i motora mógł spowodować podobne unoszenie się, ale niebyłby tak gęsty i tak zbity. Zdawało się że jest to coś jakby tumany owego delikatnego puszku unoszącego się około wprawionej w ruch maszyny elektrycznej; zatem grunt mógłby być przyrównany do ogromnego zbiornika, w którym od jakiegoś czasu nagromadziła się elektryczność. Prócz tego, kurz ten przybierał żółtawe odbłyski, a w każdym najdrobniejszym pyłku jaśniał maleńki światlany punkcik. Zdawało się chwilami, że cały nasz pociąg przesuwa się wśród płomieni — które przecież nie parzyły, i ani kolorem ani żywością nie przypominały ogników S. Elma. Około siódmej wieczorem Steam - House nasz zatrzymał się na kraju wspaniałego lasu bananowego, który zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność ku północy. Środkiem ciągnęła się wielka szeroka droga, obiecująca nam nazajutrz łatwą i miłą drogę pod pięknem zielonem sklepieniem. Banany, te olbrzymy flory indyjskiej, są to prawdziwi praojce rodziny roślinnej, naddziadowie otoczeni dziećmi i wnukami, które wypuszczając od głównego korzenia wzrastają prosto w około głównego pnia, choć oddzielone zupełnie, i nikną w górze wśród rozrosłych gałęzi rodzica. Zdaje się jakby wylęgłe pod tem gęstem liściem, niby pisklęta pod opiekuńczem skrzydłem matki. Z tego względu te kilkakroć wiekowe lasy nader ciekawy przedstawiają widok. Stare drzewa wyglądają jakby odosobnione filary, podtrzymujące olbrzymie sklepienie, którego delikatne żyłki i gałązki wspierają się znowu na młodych bananach, które znowu z kolei zamienią się z czasem w filary. Tego wieczora przygotowaliśmy się do dłuższego wypoczynku, gdyż jeżeliby dzień następny był tak gorący jak dzisiejszy, Banks zamierzał obozować w lesie i dopiero z nadejściem nocy w dalszą puścić się podróż. Pułkownik Munro zgadzał się chętnie na spędzenie kilkunastu godzin w tym pięknym lesie tak ocienionym, gdzie panowała taka cisza i spokój. Wszyscy radzi byli temu wypoczynkowi, jedni bo rzeczywiście byli zmęczeni, drudzy, bo pragnęli spotkać już raz jakiego zwierza godnego strzału. Łatwo odgadnąć, którzy to byli ci ostatni. „Fox, Gumi, wołał kapitan Hod, dopiero siódma godzina, zróbmy małą wycieczkę na polowanie nim noc zapadnie. — Może pójdziesz z nami panie Maucler? — Kochany kapitanie, rzekł Banks, zanim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, czy nie lepiej zrobiłbyś, gdybyś nieoddalał się od obozowiska. Niebo bardzo zagraża, jeżeli burza wybuchnie, trudno byłoby ci nas znaleźć mógłbyś zabłądzić. Lepiejby może jutro... — Tak jutro w biały dzień, zawołał kapitan Hod a teraz właśnie czas najlepiej sprzyja na podobne wyprawy. — Ja wiem, kapitanie ależbo noc nadchodząca wcale nie zabezpiecza. W każdym razie nie oddalaj się bardzo od nas, za godzinę zapewnie zapadnie czarna noc a mógłbyś i do obozowiska nie trafić. — Bądź spokojny, dopiero siódma godzina, wrócę najdalej za dwie godziny. — Idź więc kapitanie, rzekł pułkownik, ale nie zapominaj o przestrogach Banksa. — Dobrze pułkowniku! Tak więc kapitan Hod, Fox i Gumi wyszli uzbrojeni w wyborne dubeltówki i znikli w krótce w cieniu przydrożnych bananów. Ja zaś tak byłem zmęczony całodziennym upałem, iż wolałem pozostać w Steam House. Z rozkazu Banksa, nie zgaszono zupełnie ognia, tylko posunięto go w głąb ogniska, aby zachować w kotle ciśnienie jednej lub dwóch atmosfer, a te dla tego aby być przygotowanym na wszelki wypadek. Stor i Kalut zajęli się zrobieniem zapasu paliwa, strumień płynący z lewej strony drogi dostarczył im wody, a pobliskie drzewa opału na tender. Pan Parazard sprzątał resztki ze stołu i rozmyślał nad urządzeniem jutrzejszego objadu. Było jeszcze dość jasno; pułkownik Munro, Banks, sierżant Mac-Neil i ja poszliśmy wypocząć nad brzegiem strumienia, prąd wody orzeźwiał nadzwyczaj duszne powietrze. Słońce nie zaszło było jeszcze; blask jego dziwnem odbiciem zabarwiał błękitnawo całe masy mgły gromadzącej się stopniowo pod zenitem; o ile można było dojrzeć przez liście, były to chmury ciężkie, grube, gęste, jakby kryjąc w sobie samych jakąś siłę poruszającą, gdyż żaden wiatr je nie popychał. Gawędziliśmy przeszło do ósmej; od czasu do czasu Banks wstawał i rozglądał się po obszerniejszym widnokręgu, podchodząc aż na skraj lasu; wracając niespokojnie kręcił głową. Raz poszliśmy za nim; zaczynało już zciemniać się pod sklepieniem bananów. Stanąwszy przy brzegu lasu, ujrzałem niezmierzoną równinę ciągnącą się ku zachodowi aż do szeregu słabo rysujących się w oddali wzgórzy, jakby łączących się z chmurami. Obraz nieba przerażał strasznym jakimś spokojem. Najlżejszy powiew nie poruszał liści drzew; nie był to ów spokój uśpionej przyrody, tak uroczo opiewany przez poetów, ale jakiś sen ciężki, chorobliwy. Zdawało się że jakieś utajone natężenie kryje się w powietrzu, dające się porównać do parowej skrzynki kotła, w której płyn zanadto ściśniony, przygotowuje się do wybuchu. Jakoż wybuch ten nastąpił niebawem. Chmury zwiastujące burzę były bardzo wzniesione, jak to zwykle bywa nad równinami, i przedstawiały grube krzywemi linijami ostro rysowane kontury; zdawały się nadymać, zmniejszać liczbą a wzrastać w objętość. Niezadługo zleją się wszystkie w jedną masę, która jeszcze stanie się grubszą i gęściejszą! Już małe chmurki przyciągane zlewały się jedna z drugą i tonęły w ogólnej jednej masie. Około w pół do dziesiątej zygzakowa błyskawica o bardzo ostrych kątach, przedarła czarną chmurę na długość 2.500 do 3.000 metrów, a w sześćdziesiąt i pięć sekund rozległ się długi, przeciągły huk grzmotu, właściwy tego rodzaju błyskawicom i trwający około pietnaście sekund. — Dwadzieścia jeden kilometrów, rzekł Banks, popatrzywszy na zegarek, jest to prawie maximum odległości, z jakiej grzmot dosłyszeć można. Ale nie opaźniajmy się z powrotem; burza już wybuchła a niebawem i tu nadejdzie. — A kapitan Hod? rzekł Mac-Neil. — Grzmot nakazuje mu wracać, odpowiedział inżynier, spodziewam się że posłucha. W pięć minut byliśmy już w Steam - House i zajęliśmy miejsca na werandzie przed salonem.